


our love is god

by venusrosy



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Maysie tries to make it to Carrie's house before something bad happens, but she's too late.
Kudos: 3





	our love is god

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm gonna cry while writing this I am sure of it. I will let you guys know in the end notes.

Maysie swallowed thickly as the gulf engulfed in flames in front of her, burning it down like the hell Carrie knew it was.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have seen th bucket? How could she have not listened to Sue Snell? 

Chris Hargensen, oh that goddamn fucking bitch. She poured blood over Carrie. She caused her to snap and wreak destruction on the school, killing almost everyone inside. Everyone but her. Maysie didn't know what to do next, Carrie was long gone by now. She turned around to a path of destruction through town, and her heart sank. Carrie was still in her weird trance, her eyes having glassed over, never once blinking or her face showing any emotion.

Maysie's dress was soaked and singed, her right puffy sleeve ripped and hanging down. Her heels were gone, and her feet were bare. Her hair was soaked, and hung limply across her face. A small cut from where she landed on the side of the bleachers had blood running from it. Just what she needed more of. Blood. 

The path of destruction led to Carrie's house, and Maysie raced towards it. Her mother wasn't too keen on Carrie going to prom, and especially not on the fact Carrie harbored a mysterious power. Maysie knew she'd had it. Oh god, how she wished she could've stopped this from happening. 

"This is all your fault!" Maysie screamed into the night as she ran to Carrie's house, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was directed at not only herself, but everyone else. The bullies, Carrie's mother, Chris Hargensen, everyone. Everyone was too blame, except Carrie.

Maysie saw a smoking red car not far from the White bungalow, and her heart stopped. That was Chris and her boyfriend, Billy's car. They were dead. They were gone. Maybe they deserved it, but they were just kids. All of them were just kids. 

The White bungalow came into view, and Maysie heard no sound from the house. The town whistle and screaming parents drowned out anything she could've heard. Just like how they always drowned out Carrie's suffering, always turning a blind eye to the bruises. As long as she was at school and getting good grades, no one gave a single shit. Maysie burst through the door, and in an instant her world was shattered.

Carrie was lying limply on the floor, still in her pink dress covered in blood. Margaret was dead, hands stabbed into doorframe with knives and several more protruding from her stomach, red blood drippng down her white nightgown.

"C-Carrie?" she called quietly, her voice shaky and small.

"M-Maysie?" Carrie responded weakly, lifting her head but cringing in pain as she did so.

"Oh, thank God, you're still alive!"

Maysie rushed to her side, taking Carrie in her arms like a mother would with a baby. Maysie thought darkly that this might be the only gentle touch she's ever received.

"I'm so sorry," Maysie whispered, stroking Carrie's blood cheek.

"It wasn't you," Carrie choked. "It was t-them. I killed them. They're going to take me away."

"Shhh, no, they won't. Come on, let's go, we'll go on the run and hide and everything will be perfect."

"I c-can't. It hurts. I want my Mama. I killed her."

"It's okay. Come on. Carrie please!"

"I'm sorry, M-Maysie. I'm going to die."

"No! Don't say that!"

"G-Goodbye. I l-love you."

Carrie took her last breath in Maysie's arms. Maysie didn't even get to say it back. She loved Carrie, more than a friend. Maysie leaned down and kissed her gently on her cold lips, tasting metallic blood and lemon from the punch she had been drinking. 

Then, it hit.

Carrie was dead. 

And then, thirty minutes later, so was Maysie, lying right next to Carrie's body with a knife through her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I wrote this and caused pain on you all, because it pained me to write it. And yeah, I cried.


End file.
